warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rivals
This is the second episode of Clues, season 1. Written by Rainy. Read, enjoy, & comment! ''Rivals'' western glacia province. sundown. "What's she on about?" asked the FrostClan she-cat called Cloudwhisker, staring puzzledly at the spot where Kenna had turned and bounded away. "Another lead?" chorused Chase, tilting his head at Anna, who looked just as baffled as he felt. "What did we miss?" "We should probably focus on the interrogation," Anna said, nodding at Crowpaw, who, though he wasn't being pinned down, looked too petrified to even think about trying to run away. "She'll fill us in when she gets back." "Oh yeah, because she's so good at sharing her inner thoughts and feelings." Anna gave him a disapproving look that let him know he was being a jerk -- a look he'd been receiving a lot today. "To be fair, she's doing us a service by helping us at all." Sighing, Chase nodded, acknowledging that she was right. It was just that what Anna had said previously about Kenna reminding her of Weston rang very true. Kenna had the same quiet intelligence -- which was partly the reason Chase hadn't tried too hard to chat her up or flirt with her yet. As much as Chase loved his best friend, Weston could be determined to the point of obsessive sometimes, and the thing where he always knew the answer before Chase got a little tiresome on occasion. And now, even with Weston away, Kenna had stepped in to continue outsmarting him. No. Her "lead" was probably bogus. It's Crowpaw, it has to be him. A little rougher than was necessary considering the size and complacency of the apprentice, Chase shoved Crowpaw forward. "Lead the way to the den," he said to Cloudwhisker. They traveled a little deeper into FrostClan territory. Chase could feel his hackles rising involuntarily. Glacia could never feel like home to any non-Clan cat; it was like the distrust its inhabitants had for outsiders filtered into the trees itself, the sinister whispering of their branches. Oh, great. Now he was imagining the trees talking about him. Talk about insecurity problems. Seeming to read his mind, Cloudwhisker said, "It's an exclusive den, but you're with me. We won't be stopped." She pointed ahead, to the entrance to a hollowed log, half concealed by draping ferns and foliage. "Fancy," Chase commented dryly. "Inconspicuous," corrected Cloudwhisker sharply, "which is what it needs to be." "Why? What goes on in there that needs to be hidden from other cats in your Clan?" asked Anna. "Anna, now's not the time to do a sweep of Clan questioning tactics," said Chase through gritted teeth. "Cloudwhisker's doing us a huge favor by letting us handle this instead of taking Crowpaw under her jurisdiction. Besides, we're going to be the ones taking care of Crowpaw." "Yeah, about that." Anna stopped directly in front of the end of the log. "Can I speak to you before we go in? Cloudwhisker, could you please take Crowpaw in and prep him? Make sure he understands his rights, as well as the gravity of the situation. This is still a murder investigation, meaning it falls under Common Law." Cloudwhisker hesitated, then nodded, shouldering Crowpaw past them into the den. Chase glared at Anna. "What are you doing? You know, besides undermining this investigation and making me look like an idiot." "Chase, I don't want you going in there until I'm sure you're in control of yourself." "What are you talking about?" "Are you okay?" "Yes, I--" "Really, 'cause you don't look it to me." Silence. Chase didn't look at her. "I see why they all like you so much. All your girlfriends and flings. You're usually good at it, hiding the bad stuff and only showing the good. But it won't work today. I see you, Chase, and you're hurting." Without thinking, he exploded, "And why do you think that is? It's your--" He stopped himself, but they both knew what he'd been about to say. Anna's eyes filled with hurt. "I'm sorry, Chase. I really am. There are other couples who might be able to live like this. Us? Never. I don't want to be one of your... you know, your flings. I want to be friends, like we've always been. Trying anything else was a mistake." Chase scowled. Of course. Anna was sweet and kind; she would never give up their friendship no matter how he bungled everything else. It was a bit bruising to his ego to have her break things off with so grave a face; usually he broke it off with the she-cat before she knew what was happening. But in the past, there had always been this devil-may-care thing about it. A charming smile and a promise to keep in touch as a consolation prize, and of course, the ease of being the one leaving, not the one left. How many days had he and Anna tried out the relationship thing? Three, maybe four, and most of their "dates" could be classed as simply friends hanging out. Hardly a deep commitment to be breaking off. Yet there was this tight feeling in his stomach, this odd, tingling pain in his paws. He wanted to run, to heck with the murder suspect waiting for him, but Anna's eyes anchored him in place. Her eyes, and her voice: "Us? Never." Never was an awfully sharp sword, he thought ruefully. "Okay. I get it. We--" "Trying anything else? What exactly do you think you're doing, trying anything with my sister?" Both Chase and Anna whirled around, and there he stood. Weston, Chase's best friend in the world, only he didn't look the part right now. He looked furious, ready to commit murder himself. "Weston... welcome back. How was Aunt Liesel's?" twittered Anna nervously. Chase could tell that however upset she was at him, she didn't want him and Weston to fight. Too late. Weston was slowly advancing. "Look, nothing happened. I'm sorry. It won't happen again -- that is to say, if anything did happen, I wouldn't try -- Weston, please." "I've been your best friend since we were kits, Chase," hissed Weston. "I've told you time and time again to quit being a player, or whatever you call it to make yourself think you have the right to treat she-cats like flowers that come and go in a day. If they're okay with it, I figure, then it's none of my business. But you've crossed a line that I didn't even realize I was supposed to guard -- I thought you'd get it, being like a brother to me, but I see I was wrong." "I didn't! I'm sorry, I was wrong, but it's over now." "Good. You stay away from Anna!" roared the tom, pulling his sister behind him. "I can make my own decisions, Weston," Anna piped up bravely, glaring at her brother now. "I know. But you're my best thing, Anna," he said. "Come on, we're going." "Chase?" Anna said, her eyes spelling out, sorry. "Bye. I have an interrogation to get through," he said miserably, turning away. northern nova province. sundown. I walked along the brook in the golden light of the sunset, looking not at its glittering violet-rose surface, but at the grasses along its banks. There had to be a clue, a sign of whoever had passed through last night. "Looking for something, girlie?" The oldest she-cat I'd ever seen on four paws stood beside me. I didn't know how she sneaked up without me hearing her, except that she was so thin and frail that she must move like a wisp of wind. Despite the white patches on her pale sandy pelt and the knobby bones that poked through, her violet-blue eyes still shone with spirit and life. "You must be Miss Sandy," I said immediately. "And you must be the elusive neighbor I've been trying to catch a glimpse of. I left you herbs -- did you get them?" "I did. I meant to come by and thank you," I lied. "I'm Kenna." "Kenna. What a beautiful name." I gave her an uncertain smile. I might have valued the compliment more if it weren't such a painful reminder of those who'd named me. "Miss Sandy, would you say you know near about everyone who lives in these parts?" "I'd say I know everyone in Nova, maybe everyone in all the Provinces," she said with a genial smile. "Is there something you need help with?" "Yes. Do you know a family with a son named Ace?" "Why, yes I do. Peter and Blossomfur have two sons, Ace and Lance." "Blossomfur?" I echoed. "Yes. Ex-FrostClan. A blemish on the otherwise prestigious family name, but Peter never cared; he loves her dearly." My theory was falling apart. "So he wouldn't be the type to be angry at a relationship with a Clan cat, even if it cost his son his mate?" "What are you talking about? Ace's bethrothed, Alison? Does this have something to do with her murder?" "Miss Sandy, Ace is dead too." Shocked, the elderly she-cat exclaimed, "Are you suggesting Peter killed Alison and Ace? His own son?" "No! But... he could have killed Alison, couldn't he? She was having a romance with a FrostClan tom." Shaking her head firmly, Miss Sandy said, "No. He would understand, even if it was a disappointment and a reneging on a promise. Do you know how his parents screamed at him when he announced he had asked Blossomfur to be his? He wouldn't want to do that to Alison, no matter what it meant for Ace." "It just doesn't make any sense. The cats who had motive to kill Alison don't have any motive to kill Ace..." I said. "Are you sure it was the same killer?" "I'm not sure, but I have this feeling." "Peter's sons have endured all types of abuse for their half-Clan heritage. Go back to Glacia ''is the least of the insults. But Peter hasn't allowed it to make him bitter; instead, he uses it as motivation to make sure he never judges others with the same cruelty. I promise you, he would never kill his future daughter-in-law for falling for a FrostClan tom." I bit my lip, thinking. Crowpaw did have motivation to kill Alison and Ace -- perhaps Chase was right in believing my original theory, perhaps Alison had gotten too friendly with her fiance, and Crowpaw had decided to off both of them rather than deal with the drama. But I couldn't help feeling like there was a piece we were missing. "Can you take me to visit Peter and Blossomfur?" "Of course, but you might not make much headway. Their son's just died; they'll be in mourning." "I understand," I said solemnly. As we walked, Miss Sandy kept glancing at me. "What I don't understand, dearie, is why you're trying to solve the case." "I'm helping some--" I paused. I'd been about to say the word ''friends. ''Strange. I'd never used it in reference to another cat before. And it wasn't even true: I barely knew Chase and Anna. "I'm helping some detectives," I finished, "because I hate leaving things unfinished." "Huh. Maybe we'll make a good neighbor out of you yet." I frowned, but Miss Sandy's gentle smile let me know she was kidding. I could see what she'd meant by the family being prestigious. Their den was surrounded by rich, verdant grass; I could practically feel prey running around me, and I had to fight off the temptation to help myself to a fat mouse. "Beautiful territory." "Yes," said Miss Sandy distractedly; a slender tortoiseshell she-cat had just emerged from the polished stone cavern nestled in the midst of the grass, and let out a soft cry of recognition. "Oh, Blossomfur, I'm so sorry," Miss Sandy said as the bereaved mother flung herself forward with a sob. Two toms poked their heads out to see what was going on. "Miss Sandy!" The larger tom strode forward. "I heard about Ace. Oh, Peter, I'm so sorry." The second tom, who I assumed was Ace's brother, Lance, bowed his head. I saw tears falling from his cheeks onto the grass, where they glistened like wet diamonds. "I'm sorry, dear, who are you?" asked Blossomfur, noticing me for the first time. What was with all the ''dearie and girlie, I wondered. I was no little she-cat. "My name is Kenna, and I'm investigating Alison and Ace's murders." "Of course. Oh, Alison. What kind of monster would kill two cats as young as my son and Ali?" demanded Peter. "Was it that tom Ali was seeing?" "Crowpaw is a suspect," I admitted. "But we can't say for sure that it's him yet. Detective Chase is interrogating him. He might alibi out." "Doubtful," said Peter, eyes burning. "If he killed my son, so help me, I'm going to..." He broke off and shook his head. Blossomfur leaned her head on his shoulder. "Only a fox thinks blood red is the color of truth. We are no better if we seize vengeance before justice," murmured Blossomfur. I bit back a curse word. That was all very noble, but it brought me no closer to finding the killer. And if Chase and Anna decided Crowpaw was guilty, I'd wasted a lot of time here when I could've been preparing for a trial. "I owe your family an apology," I whispered honestly. "The killer passed through my valley after killing Alison. If only I'd woken up, I might have been able to identify him or her before Ace was killed too." "It's not your fault," Lance said. He wiped away the last of his tears and tried for a smile that came out as more of a grimace, but his voice was kind. "Between the brook's chatter and your own dreams, it would have been nearly impossible to know anyone was out there." His words didn't make me feel any better. "I promise all of you, I will find out who did this. I'll give both Alison and Ace the justice they deserve." "Thank you," said Blossomfur, and suddenly she was pulling me in for a completely unexpected embrace. Unsure of what to do, I patted her on the back awkwardly till she pulled away. "Gracious, you'll have to forgive me. You must think me a mess -- I'm usually more composed." "I'm sure no one will fault you a thing right now, Blossomfur," said Miss Sandy warmly. "If you or your family needs anything -- some seeds to calm you, perhaps, or a dab of honey for happiness -- you know where to find me. I'm going to walk Kenna back to her brook now, but would you care to share tongues and prey tonight?" "That would be lovely. Return by nightfall and we'll have the choicest vole ready for you," Blossomfur promised the elderly she-cat. Miss Sandy and I took our leave. I found myself slowing my pace to match hers, stopping when she stopped, helping her if she stumbled. It was a foreign feeling, as foreign as Blossomfur's hug had been. "Miss Sandy, what does it mean to share tongues?" Clearly baffled, Miss Sandy said, "Why to groom and gossip, of course. What cat doesn't do it? It binds the closest friends." "Oh, right. That's just... We called it something different back home." But Miss Sandy looked curious now, and there was something knowing in her voice as she asked, "And where is home, exactly?" "Home is -- I mean, I was born in Province Chang." "Parents? Siblings?" I stopped so suddenly Miss Sandy knocked into my shoulder. "I think I know who the killer is." "What? Dearie, wait -- where are you going?" "To tell Peter and Blossomfur! I'm taking the family to Glacia with me!" western glacia province. moonhigh. We were exhausted by the time we got to the den outside which Cloudwhisker stood guard. "Wait here, guys," I told Ace's family. "Where's Chase?" I asked the FrostClan warrior. "Inside, with Crowpaw." My heart sank. "He's been questioning him all this time." "No. They're both asleep." Sure enough, I found Chase sprawled along one side of the log, Crowpaw along the other, both snoring. "Well," I said to Cloudwhisker, "at least you were on guard." The she-cat gave me a slight smile. I rapped Chase on the side of the head. "Yo, wake up!" "Gork?" he mumbled. "My lead panned out -- well, sort of. I wasn't really expecting where it lead, but you've got to follow the clues, I guess, not the other way around." "Gork." "Get up!" "Hzah!" He stumbled to his paws, accidentally stepping on Crowpaw's tail. The apprentice groaned as he woke, too. "Graceful," I said icily. "Kenna?" Chase squinted at me. "What's up?" I leaned in. "I think I solved the case." Wrinkling my nose, I said, "You reek... of blood." "I went to see Ace's body." "What was it like? Describe the scene perfectly to me. It might be the cincher in my conclusion." Chase's eyebrows went up. "You really think you've solved this?" "I think once we pool our info together, we'll have solved it." He gave me a small smile at that. "Right, okay. So as you know, Ace was killed near the Glacia border. From his tracks, it looked like he had been running -- but not away from his killer. It looked like he'd been running towards Glacia, and he was accosted." "That suggests he knew the killer well enough to converse with him," I filled in, and Chase nodded. "But that's not all. I found another trail, plenty of distance away. It was Crowpaw's. He really did follow Alison and lose track of her. It appears that he was at least a mile away when Alison was killed. He still could have killed Ace... Maybe Ace killed Alison for being with Crowpaw, and then Crowpaw killed Ace!" "Maybe," I conceded. "But continue describing the scene." "Ace's neck had been broken. There was swelling on his head, and I thought maybe he'd been shaken and slammed against a tree. It was messy. The killer either wasn't very strong, or had no clue what he was doing." "Maybe both," I said. I quickly filled him in on my theory. Chase's eyes were wide. "It makes sense, but Kenna, that's awful." "Murder always is," I said grimly. We made our way out of the den, Crowpaw following tentatively behind. "Well? Did you really find the killer?" asked Peter earnestly. I took a deep breath, and then flung out a paw. "It was him." All eyes snapped to the cat I pointed at. Cloudwhisker let out a gasp, and Crowpaw swore in disbelief. "What?" whispered Lance in disbelief. "Me?" "Lance kill his own brother? What are you on?" snarled Peter, flattening his ears. So much for the possibility of having friends. ''But I forged on regardless. "I mean no disrespect to you or Blossomfur, but your sons have had to endure all manner of abuse because their mother was a Clan cat." I looked directly at Lance. "You were furious when you found out Alison was with Crowpaw. Even if she broke it off and moved on with your brother, that stigma would always hang over the two of them. It would disgrace your family further than you could stand. So you killed Alison." "That's insane," Lance said. He genuinely looked shocked. He was so young, too young to be a murderer. Had he even realized exactly what he'd done yet? "But Ace figured it out, didn't he? And instead of seeing that you were trying to help him, he rushed to tell on you. It was the last straw. Not only did he care about Alison more than honor, he was going to betray you to exonerate the Clan cat who'd started the whole affair." Chase stepped in, his voice low. "You didn't mean to kill him. Your own brother. You shook him. His head knocked against a tree. It was messy -- you two were about the same size, but he wasn't expecting the attack. He was winded from running towards Glacia. You couldn't make him see sense. And then, suddenly, his life-breath was gone." "No," moaned Lance. "That's absurd." "Baby, tell her. Tell her you didn't kill him!" shouted Blossomfur, half-hysterical. I felt horrible. She was supposed to be finding solace and comfort in sharing tongues with Miss Sandy, not standing here watching one son be accused of killing the other. But sometimes the truth did reek of blood, after all. "When we were talking earlier," I said, "Lance told me that it was all right that I hadn't heared the killer in my valley because of the brook. How would he know that my valley has a brook? I'm new here; he's never visited me. It took me a while to piece it together, but once the light was shined on him, I started seeing how it fit." "Lance, you're under arrest. I'll take him to the Glacia border, and then he'll be taken to the Province Commons to be tried. If you want to visit your son, he'll be in lock-up." "Lance, Lance be careful! We'll get this sorted out, we'll..." Blossomfur trailed off, stopping short of her son; she could barely look at him, let alone touch him. She folded into Peter as he pulled her back. Lance cast one last look at his family as Cloudwhisker marched him away into the darkness. "I wish this didn't have to... be like this," sobbed Blossomfur, her sides shaking with sorrow. I looked at Chase. I felt no triumph in solving this case, only crushing guilt. I'd made sure Peter and Blossomfur lost both their sons in a single day. Peter touched my shoulder. "Thank you," he whispered. "You'll have to forgive us -- it's not an easy position you've put us in. But you got justice for Ace, and especially for Alison. And I believe there is love in justice." Wordlessly, I dipped my chin at him. Eventually, Blossomfur had pulled herself together enough to walk back towards the border. Chase and I waited for them to be gone. "Where did Anna go, by the way?" I asked dully, as a way to distract myself from the weight on my heart. "With her brother. Weston's back," muttered Chase. Something in his voice made me look up. "Why isn't he here? He's your partner, right?" "Not anymore. He... I asked Anna out. We were only together for a few days, but Weston heard us talking about it. He's so angry -- angry that I went behind his back, that I even dared to go near her." "Anna? And you?" I echoed. Bitterly, he said, "That's everyone's reaction. A wolf and a lamb." "Chase, you're a good tom." "Weston's right. I'm... I'm a flake when it comes to she-cats. A flirt. I would only hurt Anna. And now I've hurt Weston too. We used to be best friends, but now I have a feeling our partnership is over." "What are you saying?" "Weston is fiercely competitive, and solving crimes is what ''he does. He holds grudges really well, too. I'm all but certain: from now on, we're rivals. And as you can see from today's events, toms who were once basically brothers can treat each other really badly." I sighed. "I'm sorry. I really am." "S'okay." He shrugged. "I appreciate your help in cracking this case. Maybe... Maybe you could be my new partner." I snorted. "This isn't my thing." "Just think about it. You're good at it." "I'm good at everything." He laughed. "Want to stop by Miss Sandy's with me? She'll still be awake; she wants to know everything about the case, and I could use your help, since you solved half of it." I was about to refuse, then thought twice. "Sure. That sounds nice." The two of us crossed the Glacia border without any trouble and struck out for home. The End Category:Clues